customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 8
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 8 was the eighth tournament of Ninja Warrior Worldwide, and was the fifth tournament since Drew Dreschel's kanzenseiha in NWW 3. This tournament is notable for being the first tournament in the Revival Era, since ShadicMCGS initially retired from doing NWW after NWW 7 (however, he then confirmed he was coming back). This tournament is the start of the Revival Era (formerly the Reality Era, but was changed due to Shadic's return). If there is a winner, then the champion will receive US$1,000,000 (¥4,000,000 or AU$500,000). Tournament Summary First Stage Because this tournament started the Revival Era, the course was completely revamped. Snake Run and Rolling Hill were replaced with Gauntlet Rush, an SRW killer, and the Double Dipper being modified into the Double Disc. Spinning Bridge was replaced by Mix and Match, Bouncing Spider was replaced by the Wing Slider, and the Wheel Drive was removed, adding three new obstacles after the Warped Wall, being Invader Bulls, Pole Vault, and Rope Ladder. The biggest changes were the Mega Wall and Power Tower, with the rules added below. This was also the second tournament to have 110 competitors, with competitors now being represented by status (eg. All-Star, Specialist, etc.). With this newly revamped course, 85 failed to clear the First Stage. These failures included Corbin Mackin and Travis Rosen on Gauntlet Rush, Fred Dorrington and Anastase Ragivaru on Wing Slider, Brent Steffensen on Double Disc, Kawaguchi Tomohiro on Pole Vault, and Darvish Kenji and Joe Moravsky timing out on Rope Ladder. What was unusual about this tournament is that the Tackle managed to time out some competitors, however, those failures contrast the many Mega Wall fails. In the end, only 25 competitors have managed to clear the First Stage. A total of 5 people cleared the Mega Wall, including Olivia Vivian, the only female competitor to clear the Mega Wall in NWW8. However, even if Bryson Klein got the overall fastest time, those who cleared the Mega Wall would still go to the Second Stage, but aren't viable for the Power Tower. In the end, Drew Drechsel and David Campbell were the two fastest and qualified for the Power Tower, where the former was the winner. Other finishers included Barclay Stockett (on her first try on NWW), Jake Murray (the first finisher of NWW8), Tim Champion (coming off from his Total Victory in NWUK5), and Felipe Camargo (the only competitor from Ultimate Beastmaster to clear this tournament). Second Stage Again, seeing this is the first tournament in the Revival Era, the Second Stage has also been revamped from NWW7. The stage has been reduced to 6 obstacles, with Backstream and Reverse Conveyor being revmoed, and the Wall Lift being replaced with the Passing Wall. Off the Hook and Walk the Plank replaced Déjà Vu and Swing Surfer, respectively, while Crown Graze replaced Cross Slider, and the Criss-Cross Salmon Ladder was modified into the Twisting Salmon Ladder. The time limit was also reduced by 15 seconds. Out of the 25 attempts, 20 failed to clear the Second Stage. Third Stage Additional Rules Mega Wall Rules The new Mega Wall has been implemented into Stage One as the sixth obstacle, besides the Warped Wall. If competitors opt for the normal wall, they have unlimited tries. However, if they attempt the Mega Wall, they will only receive three attempts. If they miss on all three attempts, they are eliminated from the competition. If they make it on the first attempt, they will win US$10,000 (¥40,000 or AU$5,000). If they make it on the second try, they will win US$5,000 (¥20,000 or AU$2,500), and if they make it on the third try, they will win US$2,500 (¥10,000 or AU$1,250). If a contestant makes it up the Mega Wall, along with the cash prize, they will automatically advance to the Second Stage, without having to attempt the final 3 obstacles. Power Tower Rules The Power Tower is in play for Stages One and Two. The two fastest clears (if there are two clears) battle it out on the Power Tower. The Stage One winner would receive a Speed Pass, and go directly to Stage Three, while the Stage Two winner would receive the Safety Pass, and can use it on Stage Three. If there's just one clear or no clears on either stage, the Power Tower would be rendered inactive. Also, anyone who clears the Mega Wall wouldn't be counted as they would have times that wouldn't be matched. First Stage Obstacles ① ^'Gauntlet Rush (ガントレットラッシュ) ② '*'Wing Slider (ウィングスライダー) ③ '^'Mix and Match (ミックスアンドマッチ) ④ '*'Double Disc (ダブルディスク) ⑤ Tackle (タックル) ⑥ '*'Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) / '^'Mega Wall (メガウォール) ⑦ '^'Invader Bulls (インベーダーブルズ) ⑧ '^'Pole Vault (棒高跳び) ⑨ '*'''Rope Ladder (ロープラダー) '''Time Limit: 155 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Power Tower Result Second Stage Obstacles ① ^'Crown Graze (クラウングレイズ) ② '*'Twisting Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダーをねじる) ③ '*'Off the Hook (オフフック) ④ '*'Walk the Plank (板を歩く) ⑤ Wingnut Alley (ウィングナットアレイ) ⑥ '*'''Passing Wall (パッシングウォール) '''Time Limit: 210 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Power Tower Result Third Stage Obstacles ① *'En Garde (アンガルド) ② '^'Thinking Bars (思考バー) ③ '*'Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (ウルトラアルティメットクリフハンガー) ④ '^'Racker (ラッカー) ⑤ '*'Rail Runner (レールランナー) ⑥ '*'Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑦ '*'Invisible Cranker (インビジブルクランカー) '^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide